ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spider-Man (Season 2)
Synopsis 6 months after Norman Osbornes attack on New York city, Spider Man is hailed as a hero in the eyes of the public. However, Peter Parker continues to blame himself for the death of Gwen Stacy and her father George finds himself unable to cope with the loss of his daughter. With new threats rising and New York in greater danger than ever, Peter must get over his personal struggles and truly become Spider Man to Honor everything Gwen Stacy stood for. Cast Taron Egarton as Peter Parker/Spider Man Peyton List as Mary-Jane Watson Megalyn E.K as Ava Ayala/White Tigress Thomas McDonnell as Harry Osborne Susanna Thompson as May Parker Karl Urban as George Stacy John Hannah as Kurt Connors Episodes 1: The Man Who Saved New York City 6 months after Norman Osbornes devestating attack on the city, Spider Man is hailed as a hero by the people of the city, but since then Osborne has vanished. Yet Peter still feels a deep shame for being unable to save Gwen in time. He has not been home since the attack and George is on suspended leave for his drunken behaviour. Harry takes up the difficult task of taking charge of Oscorp in the wake of his fathers actions. Harry gets in more trouble than he expected when Doctor Otto Octavious attacks and kidnaps him in revenge for his wife's death at the hands of his father. Peter goes to George asking for his help be refuses saying that he is to afraid now. Peter goes to face Octavious alone and fails to best him leaving him heavily injured. Peter is then approached by Kurt Connors who was formerly the Lizard and wants to make up for his action. Using new tech given to him by Connors, Peter returns to face Octavious but he gets away. Peter goes to see Mary-Jane where she asks Peter to let her join him but he refuses. Peter then returns home to Aunt May where he breaks down weeping but is comforted by her. 2: Dr Octopus Peter continues to look for Otto Octavious in the aftermath of there last confrontation but end up coming short. To his surprise, Peter is contacted by Harry offering himself up as bait to lure Octavious out. Peter accepts knowing his friends stubborn nature and is need to see Octavious put away. Harry goes to a fund raising gala where as expected, Octavious arrives and causes mass chaos. However, in the attack, he takes Mary-Jane and Peter frantically follows him. They battle each other up the building and Peter is able to beat Otto and sends him to Ryker's Island. Peter decides to allow Mary-Jane to help him and Connors but on the condition that he be allowed to also work at the Daily Bugle with her to which she agrees. Afterwards Peter gets a call informing him of a robbery in progress but when he arrives he sees a women in a White Tiger suit take them all down. 3: The Captain Peter goes after the women in the tiger suit but she is extremely quick and agile, she eventually stops to talk to him. She tells him that she has a mission that he cannot interfere in and leaves. The next day Peter arrives at his new job at the Daily Bugle and is at first optimistic, this quickly changes when he realises that his new boss J Jonah Jameson hates Spider Man. George is in a bar drowning his sorrows when he is attacked by thugs. Peter quickly intervenes and saves him from being killed by them. Stacy realises that the thugs worked for Nicolas Lewis, a career criminal that George arrested Years ago but escaped during the attack. Stacy insists that he take them alone but Peter refuses to let him. The two go after Lewis only to walk into a trap, they get out of the trap only to not get to Lewis in time. Stacy and Peter get into a heated argument about the encounter where George breaks down crying over his fear of being unable to continue fighting without Gwen. Peter comforts him and the two go out again and re capture Lewis. George agrees to return to the police department. Peter is happy but tells him that what happened before must never happen again, it then flashes back to the night of Gwens death were it is revealed that George executed Osborne after his daughters death. 4: Partners Mary-Jane and George start pulling their resources together to look for the women in the tiger suit. By analysing her previous sightings they anticipate where she will show up next. During a robbery she arrives and Peter captures her in his webbing. Peter talks to her asking what her mission was and why she refuses her help. She escapes out of the webbing and Peter decides to let her go. However during her next encounter she is outmatched and is saved by Peter and decides to tell him about her mission. She reveals that the amulet she uses to channel her powers has been handed down by her family for generations and her father was killed a year ago by a man named Kraven and the only way to lure him out is to become worthy prey. Peter agrees to help her in her mission. Peter returns home to find Kraven standing with a blade to Mays neck, Kraven demands that he call The Tigress but he doesn't have to before, she comes bursting through the window and attacks Kraven. The three engage in a heated battle where Kraven is incapacitated. He is sent to Rykers Island and The Tigres reveals herself as Ava Ayala and decides to join Peter. 5: The Negative Factor The team are placed on high alert when a bomb goes off in George's precinct. George doesn't have to look far as he recognises the bombs signature from a Chinese smuggling ring that he broke up years ago. Looking for the culprits Mary-Jane goes to the suspected location of the chinese syndicate while Peter and Ava follow in costume. When MJ comfirms that it is the Chinese, Spider-Man and White Tigress raid the place but find a bomb being placed their too, espaping the blast by seconds, George realises that the culprit is his old partner Martin Li, suspected to have been killed while they were investigating into the syndicate. On his way home, George is captured by Li but he is unaware that it was the teams plan for him to be caught and has a tracker placed on him. George has a conversation with Li who tells him that the Chinese captured him and had him tortured for 5 years until he was able to escape. Li goes to kill George but not before Spider-Man arrives but Li activates a dead mans switch so George distracts him while Peter deactivates the bombs. George admits legitimate guilt for Li getting captured but does not forgive him and Peter is able to get all the bombs in time. Li is taken into custody and out in Rykers Island. While working with the team Connors is nearly caught by Harry so he realises that they need a new base of operations. When Li arrives in his cell he encounters Kraven who has a symbiote in him and attacks Li. 6: Regressive Tendencies Peter and MJ start looking for a new lair for the team to occupy. However while searching for a base they run into a new photographer at the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock Jr who is brash and arrogant putting them in direct confrontation. Ava accompanies Connors to a potential site, an old Oscorp facility that has since gone of the books. When there however, Connors is exposed to a substance that reverts him back into The Lizard and attacks Ava. While George works to keep it under wraps from the police and media the rest of the team try to analyse his past actions trying to determine where he would go. Things get every worse when The Lizard attacks sewage workers leaving them critically injured. Peter and MJ goes to the scene in order to keep the story under wraps but Brock gets their first and exposes the real story. The team see no choice but to face him in the sewers and re administer the andidote. During the fight, Brock gets in the way trying to take pictures and is injured, while Spider-Man tries to get him to a hospital, Ava fights Connors and is able to give him the antidote. Connors dicovers that the substance was left by Norman Osborne in the case that Connors was able to cure himself from being the Lizard. The team decide to occupy the facility and hold a celebration. George receives a letter from Li detailing the odd behaviour of Kraven and describing the Symbiote that he has inside him. 7: The Size of A Spider Peter and Ava go to stop an arms deal but things quickly go south when the buyer gets away and they realise that it is no mere weapon they are selling but particles capable of altering the size of its users. Connors recognises the formula from his experices with Hank Pym who was working on something similar, deciding that this is a major threat Peter, MJ and Connors head to San Francisco to investigate Pym. While the team are away George shows Ava the letter that Li sent him and peaks both of their curiosities. In San Francisco, MJ arranges an interview with Pym to see if she can get any answers from him in these rumours but denies them. After further investigation, Peter as Spider-Man discovers that files on the particles where stolen from the company just before the deal in New York. The company is then attack by Raymond Cross former HYDRA and the brother of Darren Cross who was shrunk down into the size of a molecule whole using the particles. Peter and Ava engage Cross who attempts to bring his brother back but Pym volunteers his knowledge on the particles that helps them disable his device and beat Cross. Pym thanks them for their help and ensures that the Particles will not be used recklessly again. Peter and MJ report the story to the Daily Bugle and are both offered jobs their. George shows them the letter from Li and the team decide to take action. 8. Rykers Island The team debate whether or not Li's warnings about the symbiote are legitimate. Ava realises the threat that Kraven is so finds it possible that he may have has enhanced abilities, George admits he doesn't trust him but doesn't see why Ali would send him this information unless he believed it to be a threat to him. Peter decides to investigate his allegations considering it to dangerous to be left unchecked. Peter requests from his boss that he do a profile on Rykers Island, he agrees but assigns Brock to assist him. Connors hacks into the security systems to look over their actions. Peter comes into contact with Kraven and suddenly has a breakdown, the symbiote begins breaking out of his body trying to attach itself to Peter. Connors surmises that it may gain strength from Peters powers. Guards attack Kraven which gives Peter and Eddie time to get away. Kraven begins opening cells causing a mass riot. George mobilises the NYPD while Ava heads over as White Tigress. George sets up a perimeter to ensure that no one escapes while Peter is unable to use his powers around Brock. George deciding that he doesn't want to rick losing Peter sends in Men to the prison to get them out. When the police arrive they take Eddie away so that Peter can change into Spider-Man. He and Ava engage Kraven and are able to over power him but the Symbiote attacked itself to Peter. Peter struggles to over power it and Kraven is able to get away. Peter falls into a coma while the prison begins to be over run. 9. Symbiotic Ava is able to carry Peter to a storage room and lock the door but the prisoners quickly surround them, George is able to reach them with his officers and take the prisoners back into custody. After the prison is retaken by the NYPD, George and Ava get him to a boat and get him back to the lab. The Symbiote continues to attach itself to Peter but he continues to fight back slowing the take over. Peter eventually wakes up and is still in control of his body but is constantly fighting the venom. He insists upon assisting George and Ava round up the escapees but Connors insists that he is in no condition to do so but Peter ignores him and makes his way to their location. George has a building with most of the escapess surrounded so Spider Man and White Tigress enter first. In the midst of thejr fight Peter becomes distracted when he has a vision of his Uncle Ben which allows one of the prisoners to shoot him, putting him back into a coma. After Dr Connors pulls the bullet of Peter, he realises that the sound vibrations given of by the bullets momentarily caused the Symbiote to lose control and realises that it is the key to getting it out of Peters system. The chamber necessary is located at Oscorp so MJ convinces Jameson to allow her to do a report on their on going projects as a cover to get in but sends Eddie in with them. Connors sneaks Peter in and MJ has no choice but to be honest with Eddie and places Peter in the chamber. While in the chamber, Peter has another dream of Uncle Ben where he apologises for their fight before he was killed and has closure in their relationship. The Symbiote is forced out of Peters body and whimpers onto the floor in front of the whole team, it explodes covering all of them. Eddie runs away in horror and Peter gets up and has the symbiote out of his system. It then cuts to Eddie in his apartment, with the symbiote infecting him. 10. The Corrupted Several weeks after the Rykers Island incident, Peter and Ava continue to fight crime in New York. While out, they recieve an alert that one of Oscorps warehouses is being raided, they arrive to find Sandman, Cletus Cassidy and Dr Octopus. Peter and Ava find themselves to be no match for them but are left alive by the trio realising that they were there for a different purpose. The next day, Jameson sends Peter and MJ to report in the attack, Peter uses his powers to sneak past police barriers and find a destroyed crate with the name "Augmentation Sequence" on it. George does some investigating to find an obscure reference to it in the early days of Oscorp. Peter confronts Harry as Spider-Man to try and find out more but claims to know nothing of it. Peter immediately believes him but Ava is not convinced So attacks and interrogates him as White Tigress. He then confesses that it was part of his fathers enhancement programme that gave Peter and many others their powers. Peter is furious with Ava for her methods but George agrees with them as it got answers. George then gets a location on the trio and confront them, Peter and Ava are able to beat them but not before they reveal to have Harry in custody so are forced to let them go. It then cuts to Octavious with a drive of all the people effected by Oscorps experiments. Spider-Man goes to see Harry and apologises for Ava but Harry forgives him revealing that he knows about the lab he and his team have been working from. Back at the lab George sits alone until Peter arrives and remember that it is Gwens birthday. Peter assures George that she would be proud of him but remains unconvinced because of his murder of Norman, but assures Peter that none of what they are doing now would be possible without her and the two tearfully embrace. 11. Penance 12. The Hunters and The Prey 13. Self-Control =